How Did You Know?
by halphbaked
Summary: Scott and Erica, just chilling in the woods after a Hunters vs. Wolves vs. Kanima confrontation. They find out a little bit about each other. one shot


**So, I know that the most logical reason Scott knew Erica was having a seizure was because he is a werewolf, which is like a dog, and dogs can sense that type of thing. However, I also enjoy the other less probable reason, that they are predestined mates or something. So I decided to write a fic on it. Also, I know that this might be an unpopular ship but, whatever. Don't hate me for this please, haha. **

* * *

Erica is the first of the two to regain consciousness. She kicks Scott, partly to wake him and partly to make sure he's alive. After the Kanima paralyzed her, it threw her against a tree and knocked her right out. As if to get her out of the way, as if Scott was the prey it had in mind.

"Urrgh.." Scott lets out a groan.

"Oh, good, you're alive." Erica tries to hide her relief.

"Yeah, there were other methods to go about finding that out, maybe a gentle nudge, talking into in my ear–"

"I thought you didn't like it when I flirt?" she teased.

"Where are we?" he asked, ignoring her question.

"I don't know, let me check the GPS app on my– oh haha, wait I can't because you fucking tossed my phone in the river." she says caustically.

"Ha! Um, the way I remember it, I _saved_ you from being hit by a wolfsbane bullet and your phone fell out of your hand. Why it was in your hand in the middle of a battle to begin with, I have no idea!"

"Whatever," she rolls her eyes, "what happened after that thing knocked me out?"

"The hunters retreated, and I fought the Kanima for awhile, pretty one sided fight. I was getting tossed around mercilessly, and finally I couldn't dodge its tail anymore. It caught me on my shin, I became paralyzed, and I was pretty sure that I was done for. But, something happened as it approached me, it saw its reflection in the river bank, that I was moving towards, and it just bounced." Scott explained.

"Hmm...well, now we have to find out where the hell we are and how to get back to town. Do you have your cell phone?"

"Yeah, but I have no connection," he says as he tries to raise his phone high above his head in hopes of getting some sort of signal.

"Yeah, don't do that. You look stupid and it doesn't work." She smirks.

"Well, do you have any better ideas?" he barks.

"Hey, calm down, omega, let's just walk around. You're bound to get some signal somewhere," she says a little hopeful as she looks around.

As they trek around the woods, he feels her stare. Her eyes wander away for awhile, but always return to him. She can't help it. Scott, finds her stare again, he gives her a sort of puzzled look. She looks away slightly embarrassed. He admires her now. She really is beautiful, he thinks to himself. Even now, with her hair, flat, limp and with various leaves and twigs lodged in it. And almost as if she can hear his thoughts, she picks the foliage out of her hair. Her eyes, return to him now.

"Anything yet?" she asks.

"No..." He answers. Her eyes are still on him, he can feel it. What is she doing to him? He can't help but feel attracted to her. He can't help but revisit the feelings that forced him to push her out of the way the bullet. He felt protective. He doesn't even know why, he's never fancied her really. He did occasionally admire her rack, but that was because, well everyone did, he even caught Allison eyeing it a few times. _Allison_. He loves her, but there was something that Erica ignited in him, a primal instinct, something he couldn't resist for much longer.

They're moving over a broken log now, Scott has to jump some distance to make it over safely.

"Be careful it's sort of tricky," he warns her.

"I'm not Allison, Scott, I can handle myself," she gives him a confident smile, as she does a front handspring over the log with ease.

"Right." he reminds himself. She's not Allison, she doesn't need help over logs, or a hand to guide her over unstable rocks. She grows claws, howls in the night, and could rip apart just about anybody she wanted.

"You know, yesterday, with the bullet, that was the second time. I just wanted to thank you, especially since I never got around to thanking you for the first time." she says, genuinely appreciative. Even though Scott was completely against "the pack", she always felt that he had her back in a small way.

Scott turns back to look at her, he searches her face, her heart is beating steadily, "You're welcome."

"You...you really helped me get through it," she says, as she stops walking, "I never remember seizures, but I felt your hand throughout the whole thing, and I just...thanks."

Her lower lip is trembling, and tears well up in her eyes, her cheeks are rosy. She looks so kissable right now, Scott thinks to himself.

"You're different, when you're not around him, I mean you're still confident as ever and sassy, but you're vulnerable," Don't be vulnerable, he thought. He can't stand to see her like that.

"You know, when Derek gave me the choice, I thought back to all the times, when I thought it would just be so much easier if I was dead, but then I realized, that it would actually be easier if I was just different, if I was cured," her words are trembling now.

Scott's not really in the mood, to hear her sob story again, and part of him wants to tell her to shut up, because they still haven't found a signal. But another part of him wants to hold her close to him.

"Then Derek gave me the choice," she continues," and I took it, because, well frankly, my life wasn't going anywhere without it. I was a pariah. But now, I'm good enough. I'm better than good enough"

"The bite, didn't make you good, Erica, it didn't– you were fine before it," he says shaking his head. But he knows, she truly believes every word she says. He could try to tell her how great she was before, but she won't believe it because in her mind she wasn't. To her this is a second chance at life, and she's going to cherish every moment of it.

"You know, I always wondered how you knew Scott, how you knew where I was. You caught me, literally seconds before my head hid the hardwood floor."

"I don't know, I mean, my hand just started trembling," he says looking at his left hand,"and then I just, I tasted–"

"Blood." she finished for him.

"Yeah,"he looks up surprised,"how did you know?"

"That's the warning sign. I usually get it a few moments before a seizure, or rather I used to, when I had seizures." she explains. "But the bullet...why did you push me out of the way, you risked getting hit. I mean, you could have just yelled out or something."

"It was going to hit you, I couldn't let it hit you," he says staring at the ground, playing with a leaf caught under his shoe,"there was, like this instinct in me, it wouldn't let me leave you vulnerable. I was fighting it the entire time, because, well I had to worry about myself, but when I saw that you were in the direct line of fire of the bullet, I had to save you. I- I'm not even sure why..." he explains. He just confessed everything to her it seems. He winces at the floor, and furrows his brows, at how much of an idiot he must sound like right now.

She's completely stopped moving now. And she just stares at him. She's giving him a look that says she knows exactly what instinct he's talking about. She knows exactly how it feels, and how involuntary it seems. She also knows that neither of them quite know what it means either.

Just as they seem ready to spill everything out, and talk and confess, Scott's phone rings. Erica's eyes light up. She moves closer to Scott, hoping to get out of this mess.

Scott answers, not bothering to check the caller ID because he's sure it's Stiles.

"A_re you alright? Where are you?_" Allison breathes, sounding relieved, "_This is my 30__th__ time trying to reach you!_"

"Oh, Allison, hi," he sounds surprised, and his eyes find Erica's,"We're fine, I don't know where we are. I was hoping you or Stiles could help us out with that bit" Scott is standing as still as possible so as to not lose the signal. His eyes still locked with Erica's. He never noticed how pretty they were. They were light enough to see her pupils, but dark enough so that they were clearly brown, no honey brown, or caramel, but a nice chocolate brown.

"_Well, he's working on it right now,_" she assures him," _Alright he's got it. You're about 35 miles west of us. There's a highway that you can follow if you get to the edge of the woods, about 10 miles away."_

"Got it. I'll see you in a bit." he hangs up, still staring into Erica's eyes.

She gives him her usual seductive, sensual smile,"Well, I guess we'd better, step to it, huh. Sounds like a bit of running, and you still look like shit from last night"

He moves closer to her, "You're one to talk," he says pulling a leaf out from her hair that she missed.

She breaks away, and speeds off into the general direction that Allison gave them, but not before knocking Scott's phone out of his hand and hitting it against a rock., "Last one there, owes the other a new phone!" she challenges over her shoulder.

He looks down at his shattered phone in disbelief, he growls and grins "You're on," he says, even though she's well ahead of him now.


End file.
